Psycho Pirate
Psycho-Pirate AKA Roger Hayden is DC universe super-villain. He has connections to criminals from Batman's rogues gallery and he's been an enemy to Batman. History Pre-Crisis/Post-Crisis Roger Hayden was a criminal who stole three magical relics known as the Medusa Masks, golden masks that allowed their wearers to control the emotions of others. Roger melted these masks together and wore them as a new single-mask. The mask however caused him to go insane and he went on to become an enemy of Doctor Fate. Prime Earth (The New 52) Roger Hayden was a citizen of Metropolis who was infected by a psionic virus released by the alien Brainiac. The result of the virus gave Roger extremely powerful psionic powers, namely that he was able to manipulate the emotions of others. He was taken captive by the criminal group known as HIVE which tried to harvest his powers for world domination. Eventually he escaped but was driven insane and took up the alias of the Psycho-Pirate. After this he hunted down a powerful relic known as the "Medusa Mask" which enhanced all of his powers. I am Gotham Eventually Harden was arrested by Amanda Waller after she was commissioned to bring order to Gotham City. In-turn, Amanda hired Prof. Hugo Strange to keep him in check. Of-course, Hugo went rogue from Waller's orders and had Psycho-Pirate use his powers to infect the meta-human superheroes Gotham and Gotham Girl with rage and fear to make them go a-wire. Following this, Hugo sold Psycho-Pirate to Bane who had taken control of Santa Prisca at the time. In return, Strange received vast amounts of venom for his monster-men. I am Suicide On Santa Prisca, Bane used Psycho-Pirate to cure him of his crippling addiction to venom. In-turn, Bane became addicted to the Psycho-Pirate and used him to give him peace from his dark and painful past. He was eventually returned to Gotham City when Batman extracted him from the island to aid in curing Gotham Girl of the psychological damage that Hugo Strange did to her. In-order to get past his powers, Batman used the Ventriloquist whose unique psychological-condition made him immune to Hayden's control. Breaking the Bat After Bane was brought to Arkham Asylum, he began to conspire with the Flashpoint Batman in-order to emotionally destroy Batman. At Bane's behest, Psycho-Pirate emotionally manipulated Gotham Girl's grief for the loss of her brother to have her partake in the plan. After Batman was supposedly broken and the villains took over the city, Bane had psycho-pirate use his powers to make Batman's entire rogues gallery become law-enforcement and civil-servants for his new Gotham. Psycho-Pirate did this by causing every villain in Gotham to fall in-love with Gotham and want to protect it with Joker and Riddler acting as detectives, Firebug and Firefly being fire-fighters, Prof. Pyg and Two-Face acting as police-officers and Prof. Hugo Strange acting as police-commissioner to name a few. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Intelligence: * Empathic Control: Psycho-Pirate can control the emotions of others. According to Amanda Waller, "He Psycho-Pirate is a man who could make gods go mad. A man who could make the mad gods sane again". Equipment * Mask: Psycho-Pirate melted together the Medusa Masks into a single mask that fuelled his powers of emotional control. In other media Category:Villains Category:Meta-Humans